Bennet du Paris
Real Name: Bennet du Paris *'Current Alias:' Exodus *'Aliases:' Paris Bennet, Hero sans peur ("Hero without fear", misspelled), Grand Duc Bennet du Parris *'Affiliation:' Formerly Acolytes, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Marauders *'Base of Operations:' X-Brig; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Formerly Avalon *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' French *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 195 lbs *'Eyes:' White (solid with no visible pupil) *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Exodus is one of the most powerful mutants. He possesses vast superhuman powers, including telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and durability. His high power levels are inexplicably linked to tampering by Apocalypse. Confidence Empowerment: Exodus's mutant abilities are enhanced when others around him or he himself have faith in him and his abilities. Telekinesis: Exodus has vast telekineti powers. He is able to telekinetically lift at least 100 tons of weight. His ability to manipulate and control objects and himself include: *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' He can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly and easily, assemble complex devices. *''Force Field:'' Exodus is able to create protective force shields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks which makes him nearly invulnerable, as well as crush objects within them. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blasts beams directed from his brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Electromagnetic Blasts:'' He can manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances at speeds of Mach 2. Healing/Resurrection/Regeneration: He is capable of bringing people back from the dead, healing others, or regenerating damaged organs. Superhuman Durability: Exodus's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than average humans and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He is able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. He can withstand virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. Teleportation: Exodus is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Empathy: He has the ability to psionically sense, control, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of other people and animals psionically. Telepathy: Exodus is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. His telepathic powers include: *''Telepathic Tracking:'' He is able to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations. *''Heightened Awareness:'' He has demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action, and he possesses enhanced intuition. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undeteted or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' He is capable of controlling the minds of others only if the target is in his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mind Possession:'' He has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Exodus has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shields:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of his and other other minds. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Exodus can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and/or turn someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physial planes, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral planes, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Absorb Information:'' He has the ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' He has the ability to intuitively translate new languages. Psionic Vampirism: Exodus can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others, absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Thermokinesis Category:Healing Category:Resurrection Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Teleportation Category:Empathy Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Psionic Shields Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Absorb Information Category:Intuitive Multilingualism Category:Psionic Vampirism